


All I Want For Christmas Is (Not) You

by byungoreng



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks being fools during Christmas, Dumb and cheesy flirting along the way, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungoreng/pseuds/byungoreng
Summary: Prompt Leaf:#154Author's Note:Hello! First of all, thank you for taking the time to consider reading this fic, I appreciate it. I tried my best making it as enjoyable as possible, so I hope you feel entertained and amused, even a little bit :D.





	All I Want For Christmas Is (Not) You

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Leaf:** #154  
>  **Author's Note:** Hello! First of all, thank you for taking the time to consider reading this fic, I appreciate it. I tried my best making it as enjoyable as possible, so I hope you feel entertained and amused, even a little bit :D.

It’s winter, and everyone’s counting the days until Christmas. Except for one Park Chanyeol.

Funny, how could someone not be excited for a celebrated occasion like that? Well, the thing is, Chanyeol only felt so ever since he met this particular someone one night at the gift shop.

There he is, standing as tall as ever behind the counter clad in his merry uniform. His hands are busy scanning the gifts, wrapping each and every one of them nicely in bright gift wrappers. Once he’s done, he carefully places them into the large shopping bags.

“Thank you, have a nice day! Merry Christmas!” he would say enthusiastically every time he hands the bags to his delighted customers. His smile is charming, he’s friendly, but doing all of that and dealing with the customers gets tiring when he’s serving a handful of them in a day.

He sighs, then proceeds to clear the mess up on the counter and throw them into the rubbish bin. He raises his head, looking around the gift shop.

Suddenly, he remembers something the owner once told him.

‘The shop isn’t just any ordinary shop.’ The owner said to him, a warm smile spreading across his face. ‘Especially during Christmas, where miracles happen.’ He continued and gave Chanyeol a wink as he pats his shoulder and wishes him good luck.

As cheesy as it sounds, Chanyeol’s kind of hoping for a miracle to happen to him. It’s been some time since he’s had anything going on in his life. Who knows, maybe he could become a multi-millionaire and own an expensive Benz.

Well, in the first place, his intention was just to earn some money to buy some gifts for his family and friends.

He sits on the stool, unwraps a candy cane and eats it as he looks back to when he first saw this shop, and the incidents following it.

It was a Thursday night, and Chanyeol spends it by taking a lazy stroll around the streets, and he stumbled upon a cozy looking gift shop next to another cozy looking cafe. He stopped in front of the shop and looks at the Santa Claus standee waving at him. A large poster catches his eye, then he takes a closer look at it. The job doesn’t look that hard, and he seemed to be so interested in this particular shop.

And so Chanyeol steps inside, a feeling in his heart strongly tells him that there is something so peculiar, fascinating him to this particular gift shop that he has to find out.

* * *

     

He’s been working for a couple weeks now, admiring (and also sometimes quietly judging) his customers’ choices of gifts. Most of them were from the Best-Selling corner of the gift shop, and sometimes a couple of them even asked Chanyeol for suggestions.

“Y’know kid, I’m not sure what my son wants. He’s only eight, but he didn’t really say anything ‘bout these gifts.” The middle-aged man sighs heavily, a worried expression on his face.

Chanyeol thinks for a bit before he speaks. “You could buy him some clothes? Or food he likes. Maybe a book.”

The man looks at him, an eyebrow arched.

Chanyeol’s starting to become nervous, so he gives an awkward smile. He’s not sure whether to keep suggesting or to stay quiet. But before he can do anything, the man claps his hands.

“A book! Yes, my son loves them. Thanks, kid, that’s a nice idea.” He grins.

Feeling a bit relieved, Chanyeol immediately tells this man about the books.

“You can have a look at our shelves there, we have a variety of choices for children, and there are even ones specially signed by the authors.” Chanyeol points to the shelves on one side of the shop, an array of books filled on them from every end.

The man looks surprised at his choices, then he walks over.

He turns to Chanyeol again and shrugs. “I’ll do that, but if I have any problem then I’m going back to you.”

“Alright, sir.” Chanyeol nods kindly, amused with the man scrunching his eyebrows as he takes a look at every shelf.

* * *

     

He bites on the candy cane and smiles to himself. Those were just one of his times dealing with his customers’ antics.

Chanyeol admits he does enjoy working there even though he gets up early to open up and prepare the shop. He works until the end of the day before he has to clean up everything. It is tiring, but it’s fun.

But sometimes, it does get lonely in here.

He remembers the couples that enter this shop, buying gifts for their children and even those who wanted to buy gifts for their partner.

It’s not that Chanyeol’s not attractive or whatever, on the contrary, he actually has it all.

Looks, personality, attitude… and height.

But he’s just not interested. Well, not interested yet. He doesn’t have a type either, so his friends and family have a hard time trying to find someone to suit him. He could care less about that, actually.

And then, he thinks about the ‘miracle’ the shop owner mentioned to him about.

He scoffs, feeling a bit pathetic to believe in miracles, especially ones during a time like this.

“It’s not as if someone is going to magically enter this shop and steal my hear-”

His monologue gets cut off as he hears the door chime, signaling someone has entered.

“Woah! This shop is _soooooooo grand!_ Extravagant! Just as gorgeous as it looks outside… Oh, hello!” The stranger greets Chanyeol, his voice sounding a bit muffled because of the scarf covering half of his face.

He adjusts the scarf, revealing his face and gives a bright smile to Chanyeol before he walks towards the counter. Chanyeol wasn’t able to say anything so instead, he justs shifts awkwardly in his seat.

The stranger folds his arms and props his chin on them, eyes looking at Chanyeol’s name tag.

“Chanyeol.” He says, “Not much of a talker, are you?”

Chanyeol bites the inside of his cheek and turns to the stranger. As he was about to open his mouth, the stranger raises his head sharply.

“Ah! My name’s Byun Baekhyun. Sorry ‘bout that. No wonder you didn’t say want to say anything. Hehe.”

“Uh, well, that’s not really much of a problem. I’m…” Chanyeol finally speaks, then his voice comes to a slow stop as he turns away. “Nevermind. You already know my name.” He cleared his throat as he fiddles with the tiny elf figurine on the counter.

Baekhyun seemed he’d make a good friend, but Chanyeol felt like Baekhyun wouldn’t want to be friends with him considering how boring and stiff he looked like right now. _‘Way to go, Park Chanyeol. Way to ruin your first impression.’_ He thinks to himself, his legs swinging behind the counter, hands still toying with the tiny elf.

“You’ve got elf ears.”

Chanyeol stops spinning the elf toy, his eyes fixed on its ears. He swings his head towards Baekhyun, eyes wide in surprise.

“Excuse me?” He stares in disbelief at Baekhyun, making sure he didn’t mishear him.

“You,” Baekhyun points at Chanyeol, “Um, elf ears.” then tugs at both of his own ears.

Chanyeol only blinks at him, unsure of what to say. He clicks his tongue, placing the tiny elf back on the counter.

“...Right.” Chanyeol coughs.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not trying to insult you or anything, they’re really cute.”

_‘Cute? He thinks they’re cute? Wait, not just cute. Really cute.’ Chanyeol thinks to himself, feeling a bit pleased._

“Bold of you to think that I would be insulted by that.” Chanyeol scoffs. He then realizes he sounded a bit mean, so he wants to apologize.

But instead, he gets caught off-guard with what comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth next.

“Ah! Of course not. I think you’d feel much more insulted wearing that green and red outfit,” He says, with a judging look on his face as he shakes his head disapprovingly.

“Oh man, don’t get me started on that _thing_ on your head.” He says ‘thing’ with a disgusted tone, for a little bit of emphasis.

Chanyeol really couldn’t believe this. Is he being serious right now? He sees that Baekhyun has a cheeky smirk plastered on his face.

Well, two can play at that game.

“You’re one to talk. Mind you, this is my work attire,” He folds his arms, scanning Baekhyun from head to toe. “You’re dressed up like you just came back hungover from a Christmas carol.”

Baekhyun arches one eyebrow, seeming impressed. But that smirk still hasn’t left his face. “And also, that scarf looks better when it covers your whole face so I don’t have to look at it.” He says, rolling his eyes.

As fun as this banter sounds, Chanyeol’s a bit alarmed at his smart mouth, so he makes sure to be careful of what he says.

After all, they just met.

He didn’t expect Baekhyun to be this cheeky, playful person because he seemed more like a soft-spoken one.

But Chanyeol also didn’t expect himself to feel at ease somehow in his presence.

“Do better, Chanyeol. I’m sure you can.” Baekhyun laughs, and Chanyeol can feel his face flush.

“...Whatever. Aren’t you here to buy a present or something?” Chanyeol tilts his head, giving a questioning look. “You did look _sooooooooooooo_ impressed when you entered here.”

Baekhyun laughs again, then nods to Chanyeol. “Yeah, I am looking for something. But your outfit distracted me.”

Chanyeol looks down at his uniform, then back at Baekhyun.

“Come on, they’re not that bad. What’re you looking for anyway? I doubt it’d be that hard to find it here.”

Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol, this time he looks much softer.

“Easy for you to say, isn’t it?”

Chanyeol scrunched his eyebrows, he didn’t quite understand what that meant. And Baekhyun’s cheeky expression disappeared as well.

He looks solemn. Then he smiles brightly again at Chanyeol. He makes his way to the door, covering his face again with the scarf.

_‘You’re leaving?’ Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel a little upset. But he doesn’t show it._

“It was fun talking to you, Chanyeol. I’ll come back tomorrow. Don’t miss me!”

Baekhyun waves goodbye to Chanyeol before he exits the shop, the chime ringing once again before it the shop turns silent except for the low hum of Christmas music in the background.

Chanyeol blinks for a few moments, his eyes focused on the door. A part of him hopefully wished that Baekhyun just joked with him and would come back.

But he didn’t, and since it was nearing the closing time, Park Chanyeol continues his lonely routine.

* * *

     

Chanyeol flips the ‘CLOSED’ sign at the door and exited the shop, making sure every lock is in place.

It was getting colder as Christmas was approaching. Approximately 12 days, if he’s not mistaken.

Chanyeol’s earned quite a sum from all of his shifts so buying gifts for his loved ones won’t be too much of a hassle.

He smiled to himself to the thought of his loved ones being happy with his gifts. He gives the shop one last glance before he walks home.

But first, he’s craving some hot chocolate. And he knows exactly where the best place to get them.

* * *

     

He pushes the door, the chime ringing as he enters the familiar atmosphere. Warm and cozy.

“Chanyeol! Fancy seeing you tonight. What would you like?” Minseok, the cafe owner, grins at him, his hands busy wiping the coffee mugs dry.

There weren’t any other customers besides him, so Chanyeol makes himself comfortable at the barstool, untangling the scarf from his neck.

“Only the best hot chocolate served during winter, of course.”

“Coming right up!”

Chanyeol watches as Minseok prepares his drink, his actions quick and precise. Then he swiftly places the mug with a clack in front of Chanyeol.

“Ta-da!”

Chanyeol’s eyes crinkled in delight as he takes a sip of the drink. Then he gives a long look at Minseok.

Minseok stops wiping the mugs and blinks in confusion.

“What? Did it taste weird?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, then takes another sip. He’s about to say something but he got cut off by someone entering the cafe.

Minseok gives Chanyeol a sharp, questioning look before his expression changes to greet the customer.

“Welcome!”

Chanyeol turns around, and he almost spilled the hot chocolate all over himself.

“Baekhyun?” He coughs, eyes wide. _‘So much for seeing him tomorrow, I guess.’_

“Elf-ears! We meet again.” Baekhyun huffs, his hand still on the door handle. He lets go, then makes his way to the seat right next to Chanyeol.

Minseok scoffs at Chanyeol’s nickname, arranging the mugs into cabinet before he approaches the new customer.

“I’ll have what he’s having. You’re treating me, right, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun points his thumb to the hot chocolate.

“Wh- Uh, sure.” Chanyeol narrows his eyes at Baekhyun. “You heard him.” He glances at Minseok. He’s not sure what Baekhyun’s up to, but he plays along.

“Got it. Before that, was there a problem with your beverage?” Minseok leered at Chanyeol, crossing his arms.

“Oh! No, not at all. I was going to say that your hot chocolate is the best.” Chanyeol stutters.

Minseok didn’t say anything else, he gave a cheeky laugh and spun around to make another drink.

“You two seem to know each other well.” Baekhyun yawned.

“Well, we do actually,” Chanyeol replies, amused. “Why? Are you….” Chanyeol waggles his eyebrows, smirking.

“Jealous?” Baekhyun scoffs. “Please, we barely even know each other.”

“Hmph. Fair point.”

Then Minseok arrives, placing another hot chocolate on the counter.

“Here you go.”

Baekhyun thanked Minseok, but before the latter walks away, Baekhyun calls him out.

“What’s your name?”

Chanyeol threw himself forward trying to stifle his laugh. Both Minseok and Baekhyun turned to look at him.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol snickers, “It just sounds like you’re trying to flirt him.”

He waves his hand, motioning Baekhyun to continue talking. “Go on, Romeo.”

“Actually, Chanyeol, I was trying to compliment this fine work of art over here.” Baekhyun winks. “And the drink’s not that bad either.”

This time, Chanyeol bursts completely in laughter. Baekhyun grins as well, sipping his drink.

Minseok looks at them in disbelief. “I’m Minseok. And you’re both idiots.”

Baekhyun nearly spat out his drink.

“ _Spicy._ I like that.”

* * *

     

Chanyeol paid for both of his and Baekhyun’s hot chocolates and left some tips for Minseok.

“Thanks a lot, tonight turned out entertaining. I guess your cafe really does have that charm, doesn’t it?”

“Anytime, Yeol.” Minseok taps on the cash register then lift his head up. “And what do you mean, _‘charm?’_ ”

“Y’know, the feeling where some places have that kind of special atmosphere when you enter it,” Chanyeol explains. “Like your cafe has that kind of effect on people.”

“Huh.” Minseok tilts his head. “You think so?”

“Of course! Or maybe it’s you that brings the charm.” Chanyeol teases.

“Sure, Chanyeol, sure.” Minseok hmph-ed. “Well, have a good night!” Minseok pleasantly bids both of his customers farewell, waving them goodbye.

* * *

     

Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked home together after Chanyeol insisted many times, that is.

He playfully nudges Baekhyun, chuckling. “He actually called you an idiot, and you just met him!”

Baekhyun lifts a finger up. “Ah,” He shakes his head. “He called us both idiots.”

They both laughed, the sound of their laughter filling the cold air.

Then they continued walking until Baekhyun stops in his tracks. Chanyeol follows suit, looking around the place.

“We’re here,” Baekhyun says, taking his house keys out from his pockets. He unlocks the door, then turns to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol thinks that the dim orange light cast from above makes Baekhyun looks nice, but there’s no way he’d say that out loud.

“Um,” Chanyeol scratches his face. “I guess... I’ll be saying goodbye, then?”

“Right. Goodnight Chanyeol, and thanks for accompanying me.” Baekhyun smiles, then enters his home.

He stands at the front door, waiting for Chanyeol to disappear from his view as he waves at him.

Tonight, Chanyeol brings home a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest.

* * *

     

Baekhyun was walking around the street again today, hands in his pockets. This morning was especially cold.

As always, there were people crowding all over the place. Probably still on the hunt for last-minute Christmas preparations, decorations, gifts, you name it.

Baekhyun already bought the gifts for his family, so what was he looking for?

He thinks about what he said to Chanyeol before leaving the gift shop, only to meet him again at Minseok’s cafe the same night.

_“Easy for you to say, isn’t it?”_ His own voice rings clearly in his head. He shakes the thought of it off and finds himself in the gift shop.

The gift shop. Chanyeol’s gift shop.

* * *

     

Chanyeol tightens his apron and puts on his hat. Then he kneels down on the floor, carefully setting up the miniature toy train set, his fingers carefully placing the tiny railways into place one by one.

“Almost done…” He squints, putting the toy train on the railway.

He was too focused on the toy, he didn’t hear nor notice that someone had entered the shop.

The last thing he remembered was him shouting “What the hell, Thomas! NO!” then suddenly, his hands furiously tugging at the cloth covering his whole head.

He felt himself being dragged across the floor, legs violently kicking up in the air. He must’ve looked ridiculous right now, fighting who-knows-what in a gift shop. But that wasn’t his concern right now.

“Let me GO! Please! Why are you even kidnapping me anyway!?”

But unfortunately for Chanyeol, his shouts became muffled. And he was totally ignored by the ‘kidnapper’.

Then the dragging stopped, along with Chanyeol’s vigor to keep on fighting. Somehow he noticed that the kidnapper was having trouble to keep dragging him.

_‘What, am I too heavy?’ He thinks._

Suddenly he’s blinded by the light, gasping for air as the cover was removed from his head.

“...Did I,” Chanyeol whispers, eyes shut, “Did I die? Am I in heaven?” Then he opens his eyes to meet Jongdae’s, standing right in front of him.

“Oh good _GOD_ , _I AM_ in heaven!” Chanyeol exclaims, shielding his face from his close friend’s.

“Give it a break, Chanyeol. You’re so dramatic.” Jongdae walks over to the door and carefully locks it. “Tone it down a bit.” He places a finger to his lips, gesturing Chanyeol to quiet down.

Chanyeol frantically looks around the place. He recognizes it instantly.

“Jongdae, I have questions.”

His friend was peeking at the door but his hand was swatting at Chanyeol’s direction.

“Shut up.”

He frowns. What was going on?

Chanyeol assumes the coast is clear because Jongdae walked away from the door and propped himself up on a sturdy box.

“You must be wondering why I brought you here.” He clasps his hands together.

Chanyeol gives a tight-lipped smile. “Oh no, please enlighten me! I thought I was about to be shipped off to a foreign country.” He growls.

Jongdae chuckles. “Alright, I’ll admit the ‘kidnapping’ part of the plan wasn’t necessary. I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

“None of this was necessary, in the first place. Especially the kidnapping. No more of that crazy stuff.” Chanyeol sighs, scrunching his eyebrows.

“And what do you mean ‘plan?’ You said you wanted to talk to me about something? Do you not know what a handphone is?”

“Whatever.” He sneers. “Okay, I’ll get to the point. You know this Baekhyun guy, right?”

Chanyeol freezes when he hears that name. Jongdae knows him?

“I… I do. Why? He’s involved in this?”

“Calm down. I’m not planning anything sinister, alright? I didn’t even tell you what this whole thing is about. Don’t rush it.”

“You’re telling me to calm down? Excuse me, I was minding my own business then all of a sudden I’m stuck in this stuffy storeroom with YOU! And how did you know about Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol spats, his words coming out like bullets. “What if there’s a customer outside?”

Jongdae rushes to Chanyeol and grips his shoulders.

“Relax, Chanyeol. You’re gonna blow our cover if you don’t be quiet.” Chanyeol’s eyes widen again, and his mouth gapes open but Jongdae clasps his hand over it. They hear someone walking past the storeroom. 

* * *

     

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun paces around the shop, looking everywhere for him.

He’s right in front of the storeroom, hands on his waist, looking slightly disappointed.

“Weird. Why would he leave the shop unattended?” He mutters to himself, eyes still scanning all over the place.

“Chanyeollie!” He calls again. But there’s no response.

Giving up in pursuit of his new friend, Baekhyun leaves the shop. He couldn’t reach Chanyeol because he didn’t have his number in the first place, and leaving a note seems too much of a hassle. It’s not like he had a crucial reason to see him.

* * *

     

“That was close.” Jongdae sighs in relief.

“Who was that?” Chanyeol whirls himself from the floor and bends down to look through the peephole. Why did this storeroom have a peephole anyway?

“Baekhyun, but he left already,” Jongdae says dryly.

Devastated, Chanyeol slumps to the ground. He was anticipating Baekhyun to come over the shop, but now this happened.

“Whatever it is, Jongdae, make it quick.”

* * *

     

Baekhyun, feeling bored and defeated, decides to spend the rest of his time at Minseok’s cafe.

“Oh, it’s you again. Everything alright? You look like the Grinch.” Minseok says, sliding a tray of freshly baked pastries into the display case.

“Me? The Grinch? Watch it, Tiny Tim.” Baekhyun retorts playfully.

Minseok squints his eyes at Baekhyun, lifting the tray as if he’s about to hit him.

“I’m bored! I was thinking of bothering Chanyeol today, but he wasn’t at the shop.” Baekhyun whines.

“So now you’re bothering me?” Minseok snorts. “He probably went on a break.”

“But there wasn’t any notice, plus I feel like there’s something a bit… off.” Baekhyun drums his fingers on the counter, looking perplexed.

_‘The toy train....’ He remembers the set looking disarrayed when he entered the shop._

Raising an eyebrow, Minseok looks at him. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. Just a feeling.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “Can I have some hot chocolate?” His expression changes, beaming.

“On it.”

* * *

     

Chanyeol’s back to work, concentrating on completing the toy train set but with a company-- Jongdae stands behind him, busy chewing on a candy cane.

“You’ve been working on that for, like, how long already.” Jongdae blurts.

Chanyeol coughs, “Well, I would’ve finished it already if someone could approach me properly like a normal person instead of throwing me into a storeroom.” He says, rolling his eyes.

Jongdae drew nearer, then bends down to pick up a piece from the miniature set.

“Move over a bit, I’ll help.” Jongdae insisted.

They finally finished the set and Chanyeol cheerfully presses the remote control, grinning as he watches the toy train move along the railway tracks.

Satisfied with his work (with Jongdae’s help), he continues to busy himself by stacking a deck of playing cards on the table as an additional display in the shop.

“For someone who’s impatient, you look ironic doing that.”

“You really can’t live without annoying me even for one second, huh?” Chanyeol says, gritting his teeth.

Jongdae laughs. “I like the banter.”

Chanyeol’s about to start stacking the cards until a customer enters.

“Welcome!” He greets gleefully, eyes fixed on one of the cards.

The customer nods at him, already making his way towards the popular gifts section. He picks up a box of candy canes, the ones that Jongdae’s been munching on, and examines it curiously.

“Are these any good?” He asks.

“Mmm-hmm,” Jongdae replies, giving the customer a thumbs up.

“I’ll take ‘em, then.” He grins. “I’m looking for more festive treats, got a Christmas party going on soon.”

Chanyeol walks over to the section, dragging a few other snacks from the shelves. Putting on his best persuasive face, he recommends his selection to the customer.

“You have to get this one as well, definitely one of the best cookies I’ve ever had. Ever.”

“I thought you said you didn-” Jongdae butts in, but his voice immediately trails off as Chanyeol turned around so fast he almost snapped his neck to glare at him.

“You… You didn’t lie! Those cookies are great.” He lets out an awkward, choked laugh.

The customer blinks at them.

“Perfect! I’ll take four!”

* * *

     

Baekhyun left the cafe, stuffing a bag of mini donuts into his jacket pocket. Outside, he sees children playing around in the snow, some even running around with their pets.

He stops by a kid with her large Shepherd and asks if he could pet it.

“She likes you!” The little girl giggles, caressing the dog lovingly.

Baekhyun gives a warm smile. “What’s her name, sweetheart?”

“Baekhyun?” A voice comes up from behind him.

“Baekhyun…? That’s an odd name for a dog, I mean, it’s not a bad name, but…” Baekhyun falters.

The girl giggled again, then asks Baekhyun to turn around.

“Oh, Jongdae!” He exclaims, clutching his chest. “You surprised me.”

“I just came back from the gift shop. Are you sure what you’re looking for is there?”

Baekhyun furrows his brows, an enigmatic smile forming across his face.

“Not ‘what’, Jongdae, but who.”

Jongdae leans forward, looking puzzled. “You mean… Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun nods slowly.

* * *

     

“All this time, it was him?” Jongdae whines.

“I know right? Finally.”

“You could’ve told me earlier! I didn’t have to go through all that trouble trying to drag him into a cramped store.”

“I didn’t know for sure! I only speculated it was him. But I’m sure.” Baekhyun says as if he just solved the world’s biggest mystery. “Also, you did what?”

“Nothing much. Practically kidnapped him.” Jongdae deadpans. “I only told him that I was supposedly planning a surprise gift for you and that I needed his help. That’s it.”

Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open. “Couldn’t you be more gentle? That’s my long lost soulmate you’re beating up.”

Jongdae pretends to gag and let out a mirthless laugh. “I didn’t ‘beat’ him up, toots. But it was kinda funny seeing him like that.”

“I wonder where’s my soulmate…” Jongdae continues, sighing.

Baekhyun smirks mischievously at Jongdae.

“What? Couldn’t I dream of one?”

“I think I know who can be your potential soulmate. You two are made for each other!” Baekhyun squeals.

Jongdae looks a bit taken aback, but he chuckles. “Whatever you say, Baekhyun.”

“No, seriously! I’ll introduce him to you. Maybe soon.”

* * *

     

That night, Chanyeol spends his night shift reading a book accompanied by Michael Bublé in the background.

He hopes that Baekhyun would come, so he wouldn’t be bored to death waiting for customers at this hour.

Then he hears the doorbell chime, making him lift up his head in a flash.

“Baekhyun!” He says, sounding a bit too happy.

Baekhyun lowers his scarf that covers his face, revealing a bright grin. “Missed me?”

“No. What are you doing here?” Chanyeol retorts, trying to control his serious expression so he doesn’t laugh. “Wait, where do you think you’re going?”

Baekhyun inches towards the stack of cards Chanyeol built.

“Oh no, you better stay away from that!” Chanyeol scrambles from behind the counter, ready to stop Baekhyun from touching the display.

“Gee, I didn’t know the Head Elf would be so worked up over some…” Baekhyun snatches a familiar box from a shelf. “Chocolate chip cookies.”

Chanyeol slouches back into his seat, feeling his ears turning red.

“Why would you sell these anyway, the ones at Minseok’s are better.” Baekhyun teases.

“How would you know, you ever tried them?” Chanyeol says, looking a bit sour.

“Well, I’m about to,” Baekhyun says tauntingly, his grin is all over his face and his hand creeping on top of the opening.

“You’re kidding,” Chanyeol says, sounding calm. “Put them back.”

“Aw, you’re no fun.” Baekhyun returns the box of cookies into the shelf. “What are you up to anyway?”

“Reading.”

“Well, obviously. What, exactly are you reading?”

Chanyeol stops flipping the next page, then lifts the book up to show the cover only to be ignored by Baekhyun, who’s busy eyeing the confectionaries.

“Got something you like? Maybe you’ll actually buy something?” Chanyeol lilts.

“Nothing interests me in your shop,” Baekhyun replies, unbothered.

“Then why are you here?”

_‘Because I like you.’ Baekhyun says in his head._

“You’re right. I’ll come back tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that.” Baekhyun says, a hint of playfulness in his tone. Then he’s back at the front door.

“You’re gonna keep on coming until you actually get something from here?” Chanyeol prodded.

“Who knows, I might.” Baekhyun drags the door open.

“Wait, you’re actually gonna leave? Already?” Chanyeol asks, standing up from his seat.

“And what about it? Goodnight, Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun laughs, then disappears out of the shop.

“Wait! At least let me walk you home again!” Chanyeol shouts, but Baekhyun fails to hear it.

Chanyeol lets out a deep breath, feeling beaten. “There he goes again. Come as lightning and gone like the wind.” He mutters to himself.

Baekhyun stands outside, giving one last look at Chanyeol through the crowded display before he walks home.

* * *

     

The days go on as Baekhyun mentioned, him coming in every day to the gift shop just to annoy Chanyeol. It’s like it’s his assigned job at birth to do so.

After last night, Baekhyun jokes about lighting up every single scented candle at one time the next day. He even brought a lighter with him, which made Chanyeol panic.

_“What have you got there?”_

_“A lighter.”_

_“Baekhyun, NO!”_

He even questions the plushies that were arranged neatly in a row, saying things like _‘They look like they’re begging for help. Stop making them suffer, Chanyeol.’_ and _‘You know that famous actor Do Kyungsoo? Yeah, that one’s got the same eyebrows as him. But that’d be an insult to Kyungsoo. Why does it even have eyebrows anyway?’_

Chanyeol insists that all of the plushies look cute, and how Baekhyun simply lacks taste in finding things cute, but of course, Baekhyun disagrees.

_“What do you know about cute, you still wearing that uniform says otherwise.”_

_“I think you’ll get used to it.” Chanyeol would respond, smiling._

* * *

     

And Baekhyun naturally becomes a part of Chanyeol’s little ordinary life in the gift shop.

Although one-time Baekhyun didn’t come because he felt a bit sick, so he brought some pastries from Minseok’s cafe as a way to say sorry.

He also spent the same day annoying Chanyeol twice as much.

“Chanyeol, you have really got to stop selling these tacky novelty toys.”

“But they’re entertaining. Everyone loves owning something dumb to waste time with. It’s not like they got anything better to do anyway.”

“Ooh, edgy. Getting a bit too real there, eh?”

And Chanyeol laughs.

* * *

     

And the following day, where Baekhyun disrupts Chanyeol-- busy tending to a customer, by making a fuss at the liquor section.

“Excuse me, do you have these in smaller sizes?” Baekhyun says, mimicking a fancy tone.

“Hold on, I’ll get to you in a minute,” Chanyeol replies, not looking at Baekhyun as his hands were full on wrapping the presents.

“I don’t have the time,” Baekhyun sighs. “Might as well find another liquor store,” He says nonchalantly, examining his nails.

The customer in line, the one waiting for her gifts to be finished wrapping, has a worried expression on her face. Chanyeol notices.

“Don’t worry miss, he’s just fooling around.” He lets out a light chuckle. “And done!” He ties the final ribbon and places the packages in a lovely gift bag before handing them to the lady.

“Here you go, Merry Christmas!”

“Thank you, what a gentleman.” Her eyes crinkle as she smiles.

Chanyeol looks down shyly, returning the smile bashfully. “It’s my job, nothing much.”

Baekhyun, surrounded by bottles and bottles of alcohol, pretends to look more annoyed. Maybe he really was, who knows for sure.

So he lifts a random bottle, then takes it to the counter.

The lady left already, and Chanyeol was ready to scan the item until Baekhyun swiftly snatches it away.

Dumbfounded, Chanyeol backs away. “Huh?”

“I actually have a very low alcohol tolerance, so I don’t drink that much.” Baekhyun whispers, still holding the large bottle.

Chanyeol laughs. “May I interest you in some of our finest selections of… fresh apple juice, sir?”

“Hey!” Baekhyun hits Chanyeol’s arm, “I’d like some strawberry milk instead!”

Since then, Chanyeol finds out more and more about Baekhyun each day.

He unconsciously makes a mental note of Baekhyun’s favorites things, but he doesn’t want to admit that he’s… somewhat… one might say, developing feelings for him?

_Is he?_

* * *

     

He finds himself seeing Minseok again, for advice. Junmyeon, Minseok’s new employee, is there as well.

“How do you know when you, uh, like someone?” Chanyeol stammered, adjusting the lapels of his jacket. “I mean, I have liked someone before, but that was in high school.”

“Wouldn’t you recognize the feeling then?” Minseok replies casually.

“It’s different.” Chanyeol shrugs.

“...You just know it.” Junmyeon interjects.

Chanyeol and Minseok glance at him, then he looks to each side awkwardly. He clears his throat.

“I mean, you just know it, you know? You don’t need any other signs to confirm it. At least, for me.”

“You’re quite a romantic, huh, Junmyeon?” Minseok tittered. Junmyeon scratched his cheek, smiling sheepishly.

“You could say that. Sehun thinks so as well.”

Chanyeol rubs his chin. How does he know for sure about his newfound feelings for Baekhyun?

“Hope that’s helpful enough for you, Chanyeol,” Minseok says, making a cup of coffee. “I don’t have any pieces of advice for you though, sorry.”

Minseok continues, his tone sounding a bit shy.

“So, Chanyeol, right?” Junmyeon asks, looking at Chanyeol. “What’s the person like?”

“Where do I even start…” Chanyeol says, tilting his head back.

So Chanyeol shares about everything’s that happened to him at the gift shop since Baekhyun entered.

Except for the part where he got kidnapped, though.

* * *

     

Baekhyun’s at the gift shop again, this time he makes quite an entrance as he dances around to Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’.

He points to Chanyeol, as he sings that specific lyric.

“Are you busy this Christmas, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks hesitantly.

Baekhyun stops eating his cake, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Of course you are, that’s a stupid question. Sorry, nevermind.” Chanyeol waves his hand, dismissing the question.

“I’m not… actually.” Baekhyun mumbles, eyes downcast. “Busy, I mean… I’m not busy this Christmas.”

‘We’re both idiots.’ Chanyeol laughs in his head. ‘Great, how am I supposed to ask him out like this?’

“Am I the only one uncomfortable here?” the famous actor, Do Kyungsoo’s voice booms from the TV behind them.

* * *

     

“So, you’re Minseok?” Jongdae says, eyes not leaving the barista as he takes a sip of his drink.

“I am. And you are...?” Minseok retorts, sounding a bit sarcastic.

“Jongdae, but you can call me tonight.” He says with a smirk.

“God,” Minseok replies, rolling his eyes, but he’s smiling; “Does nobody here know how to flirt?”

* * *

     

_‘You got his number, Jongdae? What a man!’ Baekhyun says, hitting his friend’s shoulder._

_‘You were right about him being made for me, Baekhyun.’ He gives a victory smile. ‘He’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my life.’_

_‘Great! When’s the wedding?’ Baekhyun laughs._

* * *

     

Time flies so fast, it’s finally Christmas.

The gift shop is closed for today, which also means Chanyeol no longer needs to work there. The shop owner gifted him a bonus, and also a suit.

“Every man needs a suit,” He says, giving Chanyeol a fatherly pat on the chest. “Oh, and take this as well.”

The man hands him a shining pin, with exquisite rose quartz in the middle.

“What’s this for?” Chanyeol politely inquired.

“It’s a gift, for the Christmas miracle. I can tell you already found it.” The man smiles warmly at him. “Take care of it well.”

* * *

     

That night, Chanyeol tells Baekhyun to meet him in front of the same gift shop. The streets are empty since everyone’s busy celebrating with their family. Chanyeol already told his family that he’s got something really important going on.

He’s never been so excited for Christmas like he was tonight.

So he walks around in circles, patiently waiting for Baekhyun to arrive.

Then he hears that familiar, soft voice calling his name.

“Chanyeol.”

“No more elf-ears?” Chanyeol smiles, eyes gazing into Baekhyun’s.

“Oh, that’s your kink?” Baekhyun deadpans.

“What?” Chanyeol didn’t know how to respond, Baekhyun always knows how to make him flustered in an instant.

Baekhyun laughs, putting his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“I’m joking, duh. What was it you were gonna say to me?”

Chanyeol inhales deeply, gaining as much composure as he can.

“When I first started working at the gift shop… The owner told me something cheesy about a ‘Christmas miracle’. I found it hard to believe at first, cause’ I doubted these kinda things. Every Christmas feels like an ordinary celebration to me.”

Baekhyun yawns, surprising him. “Sorry, is this an Oscar acceptance speech?”

Chanyeol’s one moment away to pull Baekhyun and choke him in a hug, but he can’t do that just yet. He can’t get mad at Baekhyun, not with that smile.

“And uh, since I met you… Christmas felt more meaningful to me. All the days you came by at the shop made me feel less lonely, and I always waited for you to come by. And when you do, I got so happy.”

Baekhyun listens attentively, feeling his face grow red.

“I remember that I asked you if there’s anything you wanted from that gift shop; and how it wouldn’t be hard to find, but you said it was easy for me to say that.” He pauses.

“I didn’t understand what you meant, even until now.”

The smaller one broke down into laughter. But he insists Chanyeol to finish talking.

“I started to believe that the Christmas miracle is true. And that Chrismas miracle is you.” He says, looking straight into Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun can only manage to blink.

Chanyeol turns away, putting one hand on the wall and looking down.

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” He mumbles to himself, feeling nauseous.

“Chanyeol, I was about to say the exact same thing as you,” Baekhyun says, breaking the silence.

“Well, since , _‘I’_ am your Christmas miracle, I thought you’d want to know that you’re actually my soulmate.”

Chanyeol turns around. “Really? Does this mean you’re returning my feelings?”

Baekhyun scoffs, “Though that barely sounded like a confession, I’ll take it.” He grins.

“And I mean it about the soulmate part. Jongdae told me what happened the other day when he stopped by. No wonder I didn’t saw you. But turns out I was right about finding what’s meant for me at the gift shop.”

“Me?” Chanyeol points to himself.

Baekhyun nods, “Jongdae and I are firm believers, I guess, about these sorts of things. My grandmother told me that to look for something that I’m meant to find this Christmas. But she didn’t tell me where specifically to find it, so I just entered the first place that caught my attention.”

“And then you found me,” Chanyeol says, looking proud.

“Exactly. We found each other, to be frank.” Baekhyun smiles.

Chanyeol grinned so brightly, he was almost in tears hearing Baekhyun’s words.

So they both stand there for a moment, staring at each other before Chanyeol steps forward and embraces Baekhyun.

“Looks like I already found what I want for Christmas.” He whispers.

“Me.” He replies, short and sweet. “For the next year, and the following year, until forever. ”

* * *

     


End file.
